1. Field
The present information relates to an image control method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a 3D object control method thereof capable of intuitively controlling the editing of a 3-dimensional (3D) object using a 3D manipulation portion.
2. Background
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform various functions. The examples of the various functions may include a data and voice communication function, a photo or video capture function through a camera, a voice storage function, a music file reproduction function through a speaker system, an image or video display function, and the like. Some mobile terminals may include an additional function capable of implementing games, and some other mobile terminal may be implemented as a multimedia player. Moreover, recent mobile terminals receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow the user to view video or television programs.
Furthermore, the efforts for supporting and enhancing the functions of the mobile terminal have been carried out. The foregoing efforts may include adding and improving software or hardware as well as changing and improving structural elements constituting a mobile terminal.
Of them, a touch function of the mobile terminal allows even users who are unskilled in a button/key input to conveniently perform the operation of a terminal using a touch screen. In recent years, it has settled down as a key function of the terminal along with a user UI in addition to a simple input. Accordingly, as the touch function is applied to a mobile terminal in more various forms, the development of a user interface (UI) suitable to that function is further required.
Recently released mobile terminals have been evolved to display 3-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic images, thereby allowing depth perception and stereovision exceeding the level of displaying two-dimensional images. Accordingly, the user can use more realistic user interfaces or contents through a 3-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image.
However, when displaying the 3D image in a mobile terminal in the related art, if a size of the 3D image is suddenly changed to a great extent, then the depth of the image may be changed along therewith, thereby causing the considerable feeling of fatigue to the user's eyes when this situation persists for a long time.
Moreover, when the user displays a 3D image, the depth of the image may be typically fixed to an average value. However, even at the same depth of the image, it may vary depending on a viewing distance, age (adult or child), sex (male or female), hours of the day or a surrounding environment of the relevant 3D image reproduction, thereby resulting in varying fatigue.
However, a mobile terminal in the related art may simply display a 3D image and control the depth of the displayed 3D image, but cannot provide a user interface (UI) capable of actively performing the control related to the transformation and rotation of a 3D image from the standpoint of the user. In other words, although there is currently great interest in 3D images, it is the real situation that a user interface (UI) enjoyed by the user in a convenient manner has not been sufficiently provided.